Finding Jetfire
This is how Finding Jetfire goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see Optimus, Twilight, Bumblebee, Rarity, Malfunction, Sunset, Skids, Mudflap, and Discord outside the Air and Space Museum Twilight Sparkle: That place is heavily guarded. Discord: Wouldn't be the first break in we've done. opens a portal and pulls out a disguise [ [ Wheelie: Here he is. This guy is legend. Twilight Hey Alicorn, place the Shard, and watch the magic happen. releases the Shard and Twilight see it has the Decepticon symbol Rarity: Oh, no. It's a Decepticon! Discord: Decepticon? Sunset Shimmer: Decepticon? Discord: Run for it! hide as Jetfire transforms pushes up his helmet Jetfire: What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? and the others remain in hiding Jetfire: Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath! and the others come out Jetfire: You little spinal-cord-based organisms...! then turns to them Jetfire: Oh, bugger it! shuttle falls down Jetfire: Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override! Wheelie: I tell you, this guy did NOT age well. Rarity: You're telling me. Jetfire: I command these doors to open! his blaster at a door Fire!... I said, FIRE! blaster malfunctions and the bolt flies across the museum Jetfire: Oh, bollocks! Curse these worthless parts... his way out of the museum Twilight Sparkle: Come on, let's go! chase after him Autobots drive after him Jetfire: Itchy, wretched rust in my arse! continue following Discord: Oh the museum's gonna be very angry, very angry. We gotta catch that plane. rambles on about something Jetfire: I'm on a mission. Twilight Sparkle: He really needs to slow down. Rarity: Agreed. Sunset Shimmer: How do we stop him? Discord: Hey, big guy! Jetfire: What do you want? Twilight Sparkle: Look, we just want to talk! Jetfire: I've got no time to talk, I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doom-bringer!... What planet am I on? Twilight Sparkle: Equestria. Jetfire: Equestria? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it DIRT, Planet Dirt... Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning? Twilight Sparkle: The Decepticons. grimaces and spits Jetfire: Well, I changed sides to the Autobots. Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean, changed sides? Jetfire: It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity... Who wants to live a life filled with hate? Wheelie: You mean you don't have to work for those miserable Decepticons? Jetfire: If the Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe! Wheelie: I wanna change sides. Rarity: You can change sides. Wheelie: I'm gonna change sides. Rarity: What's your name? Wheelie: Name's Wheelie. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what were you saying? thrusts himself right in their faces, making them fall over Jetfire: I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me! Wheelie: Whoa, somebody hit the bed this morning! Jetfire: I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries! My father, why, he was a wheel! The FIRST wheel! Do you know what he tranformed into? Discord: No. Sunset Shimmer: What? Jetfire: NOTHING! But he did so with honor! DIGNITY, curse it! a bout of flatulence, a parachute ejects from Jetfire, causing him to topple backwards Jetfire: creaking My boosters are fried...! Twilight Sparkle: Maybe we can help each other. You know things I don't know, I know things you don't know... Sunset Shimmer: I don't think he knows what we know. draws the symbols in the ground Twilight Sparkle: I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in me and my friends' minds. You see, all this is in our minds, and Megatron wants what's in our minds, him and someone called the Fallen... Jetfire: The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon! He's terrible to work for, it's always apocalyose, chaos, crisis... the symbols These transcriptions, they were part of my mission! The Fallen's search... I remember now!... for the Dagger's Tip, a-and the Key! Twilight Sparkle: Slow down! The Dagger's Tip? The Key? What are you talking about? Jetfire: a space bridge No time to explain! Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die! all disappear Discord, Mudflap, and Skids land in the sand and rocks and Rarity land right next to the space bridge and Twilight land on a dune catches Twilight, though, she hurts her wing and Sunset land close to them, though he cushions her landing and Wheelie land on rocks Jetfire: Well, that wasn't so bad. I just hope we're still on the right planet. Wheelie: tumbling Hey, that really hurt! gets up Rarity: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Where are we?! Discord: Hey! Yeah! Malfunction looks around Major Malfunction: What is this? It's Vegas. Twilight Sparkle: You alright! Rarity: Yeah! Major Malfunction: Hey, I think we're in Vegas! to the gang meeting Jetfire on his rock Discord: That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. We could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard... Jetfire: Oh, shut up! I told you I was opening a space bridge, it's the fastest way to travel to Egypt. bandages Twilight's wing Twilight Sparkle: When did you... When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt? Jetfire: Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed! Major Malfunction: Obviously. Jetfire: Major, you always did have a dull sense of humor. Even Technicon admitted it. Twilight Sparkle: What are we even doing here? Jetfire: This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize, and rust... like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die? Discord: Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts, details. Condense: Plot. Tell it. Jetfire: Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns. Twilight Sparkle: Destroy suns? Sunset Shimmer: You mean blow them up? Jetfire: Yes! You see, in the beginning, there were several Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name, forevermore, was the Fallen. projects an image of the Fallen Jetfire: He despised the Equine race. see him stealing the Matrix of Leadership from his brothers Jetfire: (narrating) And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. see a battle taking place Jetfire: (narrating) A great battle took place over the possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers. see the Primes strike the Fallen down Jetfire: (narrating) So they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. see the Primes converging on the side of a mountain Jetfire: (narrating) In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. see them use their powers to hide themselves in a tomb see they are no longer there Jetfire: Somewhere, in this desert, that tomb still remains. The Fallen knows where it is, and if he finds it, your world will be no more. Twilight Sparkle: How do we stop him? Jetfire: Only a new alicorn, Prime, and ancient hybrid can beat the Fallen. Twilight Sparkle: Like me, Optimus, and Indominus? looks at her Jetfire: So you met an ancient hybrid? She must have been a great descendant. Is she alive? Here? On this planet? Twilight Sparkle: She sacrificed herself to save me and Optimus. Jetfire: So she's dead. Without an ancient hybrid to assist you, you are powerless against him. Sunset Shimmer: Question. What is an ancient hybrid? Jetfire: An ancient race of dinosaurs, left over from the time of the Alpha Predator. They devolved so they were smaller, but were stronger. They lived on Skull Island. The Fallen had abilities that only they could counter against. Twilight Sparkle: Wow. of something Could the Matrix of Leadership revive her? Jetfire: It's possible. It's never been done on Cybertronians. But its effects on organic lifeforms has never been thought of. Major Malfunction: Where do we look? Jetfire: his beard This was part of my mission. When dawn breaks above the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings will reveal the Doorway. Find the Doorway! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go now! Before the Decepticons find me and find you! see Optimus, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, and Malfunction driving, Malfunction at the front to act as their escort see Twilight, Rarity, Discord, Wheelie, and Sunset in Bumblebee discussing Jetfire's riddle Discord: Twilight Repeat it. Discord and Twilight Sparkle: When Dawn breaks over the Dagger's Tip, the Three Kings reveal the Doorway. [